1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to robotic systems, e.g., a Cartesian robot including machine vision, force control, and a traction drive for moving at least one portion of the robot.
2. Related Art
With the increasing miniaturization of many products and processes, tolerances and quality requirements are approaching the point where people cannot reliably handle material or assemble products without causing damage to or contamination of the material or products. This has increased the demand for automation for handling and assembling small components in many industries, including for example, semiconductor, mass storage, life sciences, laboratory automation, medical products, consumer electronics, automotive, etc.
The cost of automation that is capable of high-tolerance material handling and assembly has increased, largely because of the approach taken by machine manufacturers. Machines have been built with increased accuracy, employing expensive machining, bearings, actuators and feedback devices to achieve high levels of absolute accuracy.